Proposal
by LxZrulez
Summary: Sequel to 'Stubborn" and my entry for reyser300's Zelink contest
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *jumps up and down like a hyper idiot* I was really REALLY jittery when I wrote this!!!! Sorry, but someone *glares at Ganondorf* was stupid enough to give me Coco-cola at 1:00 in the morning. Really, Ganondork, is this your plan to destroy the world? **

**Ganondork: It was the perfect plan! Once I unleashed you, completely gone insane, it would have only been a matter of minutes before the first hal-*blasted off the stage* **

***blows fire off the tip of my fingers* Shut up. Now... don't ask why some OoT and LA characters appear. You'll see! Oh,yeah.. as said in the summary, it is the sequel to "Stubborn" and my entry for Reyser3000's "Zelink" contest. Wish me luck!**

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed. Sunlight streamed through the window, lighting my room up with a golden glow. I rolled over again, hiding my head under the pillow. I wanted to sleep. Then I remebered. Today was Zelda's birthday!

I got up as quick I as I could. Who cared if I wanted to sleep? After I put on my clothing (my baldric, green tunic, boots, floppy green hat, and biege leggings), I headed down to the main hall. I had spent the night at the castle, because of Zelda and Auru's insisting. Zelda just wanted me around, whereas Auru wanted me to help him. That was what I had to do now.

Distract Zelda.

It was her birthday today, and Auru wanted me to keep her away from the castle while they got her surprise pparty ready. It was my job to distract her for the whole day. I smiled as I made my way across the dew-covered grass yoward the stables. I thought that she wouldn't mind another picnic.

I grinned at the prospect. It was nice to think about it, the fact that I'd get a whole (well, most of) day with Zel. Even better, since I had stayed at the castle that night, I didn't have to worry about looking for Epona. Ilia wouldn't be able to steal her here, no matter how hard she tried.

I stepped into the stables, the golden sunlight filtering in behind me. I turned my head and spotted Epona in the very last stable. She neighed a greeting as I walked up to her stable.

Right when I opened the stall's door, a bucket of water splashed on me.

"W-what?" I spluttered, "happened?"

"Looks to me," a voice said matter-of-factly from behind me, "Like someone set a trip-wire on the door, and when you opened it you triggered it." I turned around.

"Zelda," I said ruefully. "You set it up, didn't you?" Zelda grinned, her large cerulean blue eys sparkling.

She was leaning against the doorway, her pale skin lighting up from the sunlight. Her long brown hair was down. Her arms were crossed, and she sported a gigantic grin. She wasn't wearing her usual princess dress; instead, she was wearing a long white shirt/tunic and redwood pants. A brown pouch wrapped around her waist. Zelda flashed that big, dazzling grin of hers at me again.

"Sorry, Link, I couldn't resist."

"Sure you could," I said, rolling my eyes. An idea suddenly popped up in my head. I changed into my wolf form, shaking my head around like crazy so that water flew everywhere.

"Stop it, Link!" Zelda protested, shielding her face with her arms as she laughed. I growled playfully, spinning around to face her. Then, without thinking, I pounced on her.

"Link!" Zelda laughed as I licked her face. "Stop it!" Another idea formed on my head.

"Link! Li-" Zelda stopped, a bright red blush forming on her cheek. I(changed back into my human form) grinned at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Link, get off of me," she whispered. I shrugged (or whatever you do when you're trapping the girl you love against the floor).

"Naw, I don't think I will," I said, nuzzling her cheek.

"Link! Please!"

"Fine, fine," I muttered, rolling around so that she was on top of me. "Party pooper." My arms wound around her waist anyway. Zelda glared at me.

"Let. Me. Go," she said, trying to twist away.

"Fine. But first, kiss me." I knew Zelda wouldn't have a problem with that. At least I hoped.

"Okay," she murmered. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers, closing my eyes. Her lips were so wonderfully soft, light and smooth. She had a taste all her own... I couldn't explain it. All I can say was that the moment her lips touched mine, I wanted more. My lips parted, a small sigh escaping.

"Link? Oh, sorry."

Zelda and I looked up, distracted. Auru was standing at the doorway, looking meaningfully at me. Then I remembered.

"Oh, yeah! Zel, c'mon."

Zelda stared up at me, looking dazed. I'd like to compliment myself and say she was dazed because of our kiss. I grinnned at her, grabbing her hand.

"Remember? We're going on a picnic."

She nodded numbly. I helped her up.

"Let's get the picnic basket from Telma, and then we'll get going."

I led Zelda out of the stables, glancing back meaningfully at Auru. He nodded.

"Bye, you two! Have fun!" Telma said. Then she whispered in my ear," Good luck, honey. I hope you'll be able to distract her."

I nodded at her. "I'll do my best," I said solemnly, saluting.

I felt Zelda's hold on my waist tightening as we rode toward Lake Hylia.

"Link?" she said.

"What?"

"I thought you'd want to know... there is a bulbin riding a boar behind us."

I turned around and cursed. Sure enough, there was one of those green, ugly monsters on top of one of those filthy pigs. Even worse, it had a bow and a few flaming arrows. I urged Epona to ride faster.

"Link... I forget, why are we running?" Zelda asked. I assumed she was trying to make a joke out of our prediciment, as she usually does.

"Monsters," I said tightly. "And I didn't bring my weapons."

"I... I don't see what's so dangerous about that bulbin. I mean, it's dead."

I glanced back. it really _was_ dead, probaly blasted by something. I turned and rode toward the body. I unsaddled and jumped off. I bent over the boar's body, searching for evidence of what killed it. I noticed explosion marks... and a brown shell. A Deku nut shell, to be precise. And I knew only one person who used Deku nuts.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had weapons?" I asked, turning to Zelda. She grinned cheekily.

"I didn't want to trouble you," she said mishieviously. "Besides, I only use Deku nuts for killing monsters, stunning assassins who want to kill me, and to teleport when I'm Sheik. I don't really count that as a weapon."

"Yeah, sure," I muttered. I hopped back onto Epona's back. "Let's go, girl."

As Epona set off again, Zelda's arms wrapped around my waist once more.

"You crazy? Jump off holding onto a chicken?" Zelda asked incredously. I nodded.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up," I agreed. Zelda grinned.

"Maniacal, stupid, suicidal... okay, I'll do it!" She turned Falbi. "Well? Which cuccoo?"

Falbi shrugged. "Whichever you want, your High-erm... Zelda?" He changed "Highness" to 'Zelda" at the last second, as any sane man would do. I don't know anyone who would want a sword through his head, really. Zelda shrugged, then grabbed a random squawking bird.

"See you at the bottom, Link," she said as she stepped off the platform. I watched her go, smiling slightly. I felt Falbi tap my shoulder.

"So... you going or not?" he asked irritatedly. "I'm gonna have to head to the castle soon."

I grinned. "Okay, I'll go now." I swung the picnic basket over my arm, then grabbed a bird before jumping off.

I landed on... land. Obviously. I set the basket down, then scanned the lake. I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Zel?" I called out. "Ze-HEY!" I was hit in the face by a splash of water. I whipped around. Zelda, swimming casually in the water, was barely concealing a grin.

"Tsk tsk, Link.. it's not nice to shout," she laughed. I rolled my eyes again.

"Stop it, Zel," I said as I bent my knees in preparation. Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because in a few seconds I'm gonna jump in and I assumed you were the type that doesn't like getting water in your mouth, right?" With that, I cannonballed in.

We spent the rest of the morning swimming, laughing, tickling each other (don't ask why) and all in all it was a great. At noon (or some time around that) Zelda and I took a break and climbed onto land. I opened the picnic basket, handing a sandwich to Zel. Zelda grinned.

"Thanks," she said as she tore off a piece. Then she turned to me and held out her hand.

"Open your mouth," she commanded. I did as she said, and she popped the piece into my mouth. I chewed slowly, watching her. She smiled again, pinching off a larger piece this time.

"Open up." I opened my oumth semi-widely, biting onto a small part of it. Zelda grinned, then instantly claimed the other half, so that both of us had one side of the piece in our mouths. We both chewed slowly, our lips moving against eachother's as we did that. We finished eating, each of us taking turns feeding the other. As we finished, she lay her head on my chest, smiling.

"You know, Link... that cloud looks an awful lot like a cuccu," she said, pointing.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It does. That one looks like you... an angel."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Sure, I'm an angel. More like a devil, if you ask me. Especially if I get grumpy."

"And that's all the time?"

"Yep." she rolled her eyes again. "Prancing around in high heels and fancy dresses isn't my sort of thing. And there's so much paperwork. You know, if Ganondorf ever came back, I wouldn't send you after him. I'd just throw all my documents and paperwork at him. There's enough to cause an avalanche."

"Hard, eh?" I asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You try ruling Hyrule sometime."

I shrugged slightly. "If you order me to, I'll do it."

She stared at me. "And I thought you were sane?" I could hear the question marks in her voice. I shrugged again.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Depends on how you look at it."

"Alrighty, then. Defintely crazy."

I wasn't going to correct her. After all, she was sligjtly right. We lasped into silence or a few moments. Not the awkward kind, but the comfortable type. I never realized it, but I noticed I was tired. Probably because I spent the whole morning chasing Zelda around. Not that I'm complaining.

So naturally, being me, I took advantage of the situation. I lay down on the cool grass, resting my head on my arms.

"Tired, Link?" Zelda asked, stroking a wayward strand of hair off my forehead.

"Yeah."

"Can't say I blame you. I must be really annoying, huh?"

I shook my head. "Naw."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Sure." And then she lay down next to me, resting her head on my chest. I hoped she couldn't feel it, but my heart was thudding like a jack-hammer in my chest. I swallowed, trying to calm my nerves. No such luck, unfortunately.

"You okay?" Zelda asked, opening one eye to look up at me. "Your heart's beating really fast."

"N-nothing."

To my amazement, she let it go. She just closed her eyes again. After a few moments, I could hear her slow, deep breathing. She couldn't be asleep, could she?

She was. And I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. She looked so cute, curled up with her eyes closed. Her small, soft pink lips were parted slightly, and her eyelashes rested softly on her cheek. I'd have told her she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met, but she'd just laugh and say," You must not have met many girls, then." Trust me, I know. I've told her a few times.

Before I knew it, I was asleep too.

I wokke up a few hours later. Judging from the color of the sky and the position of the sun, it was sometime around twilight. Time to get her back to the castle. I didn't want to wake her up, so I merely picked her up in my arms. I swung the baskt onto my arm before heading toward the cannon. Luckily for me, Fyer was still there (I don't know why. He was just there)

"Heading up?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright. No charge."

"Thanks, Fyer." I stepped into the cannon.

Miraclously, I landed without waking her up. I carried Zelda (still sleeping) toward Epona, lifting her onto the saddle before I climbed on. We where halfway to the castle whenshe woke up.

"Hmm... Link?"

"Yes, Zel?" I grinned down at her.

"Where... what? How'd I get here?"

"Time to get up, genius," I said in a slightly teasing tone. Zelda sighed.

"You carried me the whole way?" she asked. I nodded. For some strange reason her cheeks turned the color of the sunset.

"You didn't have to carry me," she said. I shrugged.

"Maybe I wanted to." And her cheeks colored brighter.

As we entered the main hall, we were met by a chorus of:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZELDA!!!"

Zelda's eyes grew large as she took in the sight of the decorated hall, with the large banqeut and such. She turned accusingly me.

"It was your idea, wasn't it?" she asked. I smiled.

"Nope. It had nothing to do with it."

Then Ruto, the Princess of the Zoras, chose that time to say," It was Link's idea! It's so sweet, isn't it, Zel? You must be pretty glad that he's your boyfriend!"

Zelda turned back to me and gave me a smile as beautiful as a rose. A rose with thorns, of course. Fortunately for me, she was soon distracted by a sudden rush of happy birthday-wishers. I managed to get away with my life, thank the goddesses.

The party soon came to full-swing. Soon people were dancing along to the music played by the musicians hired by Telma, people were eating, chatting, and so on. I managed to find Darbus, the Leader of the Gorons.

"Hey, Darbus," I said as I found him near the buffet table.... next to a plate of rocks. "Did you bring it?"

Darbus grinned. "Of course... here." He pressed something into my hand. A small velvet box. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Darbus."

"No problem, brother. Good luck."

I nodded. "Thanks."

It was hard enough trying to find Zelda through all these people. But Telma HAD to announce a slow waltz. As if my task wasn't hard enough.

"Link! Will you dance with me?" Ilia squealed as she rushed toward me.

"No! Dance with ME, Link! I'm in need of a handsome hero right now," Malon pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

"Please, Link, don't listen to _them._ Dance with me!" Marin said, grabbing my sleeve. I backed away.

"Sorry... gotta go!" I dashed off as quickly as I could. I could still hear their voices as I ducked outside of the hall, out into the garden.

"They're gone... thank goodness," I murmered, wiping my brow.

"Who's gone?"

I whipped around. There was Zelda, sitting on a tree branch.

"Hey, Link." I could see her grin despite the dark.

"Hey, Zel. Too stuffy inside?"

"Yeah," she said. "But not as bad as conferences. Let me tell you, those are boring. Come sit up here, will you?"

I nodded. Soon I was sitting next to her at the top of the tree. Turning to me, Zelda asked," You got bored of the party?"

I shook my head. "No. I was hiding from someone... er, someones, actually."

It only took Zelda a few moments to understand. "Marin, Malon, and Ilia, right?"

I nodded. "The very same."

"I can't imagine what it would be like if I were you. Girls always chasing you down... but really, who can blame them?"

I shrugged. "A lot of people." As we were talking, I tried to screw up my courage. Before I could lose any of the measly amount I managed to store, I pulled the little velvet box out and said, "Princess Zelda, will you marry me?"

**o.O horrible, plotless, but oh well. And reyser3000, is this legible for the contest? Don't worry, there'll be more! **

**REVIEW ALREADY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all. I'm back. Sort of. Well, at least I'm back in spirit. Noooooooooww... disclaimer! Misuzu!**

**Misuzu Kusakabe: *babbles something in Japanese* **

**Hey! Speak English! I haven't got any subtitles right now!**

**Misuzu: *sigh* Alright. LxZrulez doesn't own Nintendo or Legend of Zelda. Speaking of which... why am I doing the disclaimer? I'm from 11eyes. **

**Well, I was bored, and you're my fave in that anime... so yeah. **

**Misuzu: Anything else?**

**NOPE! Alrighty, then! Read on! **

She stared at me for a moment, her mouth shaped in a perfect O of surprise. I fidgetted uncomfortably as she gazed at me. Maybe I was too rushed? And then she threw herself at me.

"Yes! Of course, Link! Yes!" she laughed as she buried her face into my chest. "I was wondering when you'd say that!"

Slightly overwhelmed, I returned her embrace, floating off into my own little world. Zelda. She said yes. Too _me._ Still in a daze, I slipped the ring onto her finger. She hugged me tighter.

"Hey, you're going to knock both of us off," I said, steadying us as she hugged me tighter.

"Does it look like I care?" she said, her voice still muffled by my tunic.

I shrugged slightly. "You may not care, but I, for one, don't want to fall out of a tree."

She pulled back to look up at me. "You're ruining the moment," she said in a chiding voice. I shrugged again.

"I'll make it up to you," I told her as I leaned down, kissing the edge of her mouth. "That better?"

"Nope. You're supposed to kiss me on my mouth, genius."

"Geez, rather pushy, aren't you?" I teased as I pecked her lightly on the lips. "There." But she wrapped her arms around my neck, responding fiercley. I gasped as she pushed me, pressing me into the tree.

"Zel... whaddaya doin'," I mumbled around her lips. She shrugged.

"Kissing you," she murmered, her eyes closing. "What else?"

I didn't answer. I was too busy... ah... _kissing _her. Well, okay, I'll admit it. I french-kissed her for the first time in my life. I had taken advantage of the moment when she had opened her mouth to speak, and.... well, you know.

I half expected her to slap me, or to be too surprised to do anything. What I didn't expect was that she'd slam me against the tree and kiss me harder. But then again, I'm clueless.

"Zel..." I whispered.

"Mmm?"

"Never mind."

We stayed that way for... I dunno. A while, that's for sure. But then I figured if we were gone too long, our friends would get worried. So I let go of Zel for a moment.

"Zelda? Maybe we should go back inside..."

She nodded in argreement. "I totally agree. I don't want Auru pestering me for another centuary."

I climbed down quickly. But when I looked up, Zelda was still in the tree.

"Zel?" I called. "You okay?"

"Yeah... dang it, my dress is caught." I could hear her irritated voice.

"Jump," I told her. "I'll catch you."

"It's oka-AUGH!"

Zelda had evidently tripped on her own skirt... and fell out of the tree. I held my arms out, waiting... waiting... and then I caught her.

"See?" I said, grinning. "I told you I'd catch you."

She smiled. "Originally I didn't _want_ to fall out of the tree... but I guess I don't mind anymore."

My grin widened as I set her on her feet.

"Come on. Let's go inside."

And once we stepped into the room I was hit by an over-enthustiastic boulder.

"Well?" Darbus prompted. "Did she say yes?"

"Say yes to what?" Ruto asked, stopping by us.

"To his proposal, of course!" Darbus said. "Well? What did she say?"

And then Ruto caught sight of the glittering band of gold on Zel's finger.

"OH MY GODDDEEEEEEEESSES! YOU SAID YES, ZELLIE! CONGRAGULATIONS!"

Naturally, once they heard the Zora's voice, everyone crowded around us.

"Congrats, Link!" Saria squealed.

Mido, who had accompanied Saria, had a sly look on is face.

"If Link's gonna marry this princess..." he reasoned slowly." That means that he'll be leaving Kokori Forest... AND THAT MEANS HE'LL LEAVE SARIA FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Not only were Zelda and I staring at him like he was off his rocker, but so was everyone else. He finally noticed, grinning sheepishly.

"Eh... ignore me," he mumbled, backing away, his face brighter red than the ripest cherry. Saria shrugged.

"We wanted to, but you made that impossible."

And then everyone went back to congragulating us. Well, at least until...

"LINK! How could you leave me? I love you!" Ilia sobbed as she pushed through the crowd to wring the front of my tunic. "Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why?"

Marin joined in. "I can't believe you're leaving me for HER! I'm obviously the better choice for you!"

I glanced down at Zelda. She didn't seem mad, so I figured that meant Marin would live a little longer. She just looked up at me.

"Honestly! Wny can't you ask me to marry you instead? Why ask her royal snobbines- ACK!" Marin was cut off as Malon kicked her.

"Shut up! I've been waiting for Link to propose to Zel, and now you're ruining it! Shut it!" Malon yelled angrily.

"But it's true! Wh-"

"Okay, that is IT!" Malon hauled Marin up, dragging her back toward the buffet tables. "Ignore me as I take care of this... thing," she said cheerfully. "I'll be right back!"

Zel and I stared.

"What's she gonna do?" I asked. Zelda shrugged.

"Haven't a clue, really."

"Link! WHy? WHY! How can you do this to me? I thought you loved me? I love you!" Ilia cried harder. This time Ruto and Saria were eyeing her angrily.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Saria asked, turning to look at Ruto.

"I'm thinking what you're thinking," Ruto agreed. "Let's go." And they both grabbed Ilia by her arms and dragged her back to join Malon. Zelda and I shrugged.

We both tried to ignore the shouts coming from the back of the hall, but it was rather hard.

"SARIA! Can't you use that vine and keep her STILL!"

"No, I can't! Usually when I try to tie something up, it doesn't kick me!"

"Owww.... Hey, you dare to kick the Princess if the Zoras, you insignificant lowlife?"

I winced as Ruto kicked Ilia under the table. Even from over here, I could hear the sound of her foot slamming into Ilia's head. I glanced at Saria and Malon, seeing Marin disapear under the table cloth. I guess that they won't be getting up anytime soon.

"Okay, all finished! Go back to congragulating the lovebirds!" Malon laughed, grinning.

Why did everyone have to listen to her?


	3. Chapter 3

***yawn* Hello, all! Well, I recently decided that... erm.... maybe the former chapter was a little... let's say **_**stupid**_**. So I figured I might as well continue it, and I made a few minor adjustmants. You know the former? Ignore the epilogue. It never happened. Thanks for your advice, Foxpilot (if you're reading this). Fire Emblem guests! Marth and Caeda! Now... enjoy or else I'll... okay, never mind. Just enjoy!**

**... and this is in Zellie's P.O.V. Gottat? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, but if I did, Link x Zelda would be sooooo canon it'd be impossible to deny it! Oh, and Ilia would've died. Kidding! **

"MAAAAAALON! STOP!" I shouted, jerking back. Malon looked wide-eyed at me.

"What did I do?"

"You know perfectly well what you did," I griped.

"Well... what did I do, then?"

I pointed to my hair.

"Oh, that..." Malon mused. "What's so bad about that?"

"It makes me look stupid," I muttered. How could it fail to? It was a gigantic pink bow (don't ask me where in Hyrule Malon unearthed it from).

"Fine. Caeda, can you help? This little Princess refuses to listen to me," Malon called to the blue-haired girl who was carrying the wedding dress. "Maybe she'll listen to you, since you're also royalty." Caeda smiled.

"Just a sec. First, Zelda, put it on."

I did that.

"Now look at yourself in the mirror."

She turned me around, so that I was facing the mirror. Then I saw my reflection.

The dress was pretty enough. It was similiar to my usual one, only in gold and yellow. The edge designs were in gold, whereas the main color was a lily-white. Caeda smiled.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Great," I mumbled. Malon and Caeda grinned at each other.

"Alrighty, then! Sit down Zel, we need to get you ready," Malon said as she pushed me into a chair. She began combing through it, her fingers straightening my locks out.

"... but you've been applying makeup on me for three hours already."

"So? Your point is?"

"Never mind," I said, glaring at the floor.

"Here... hand me the veil,"Malon said, holding her hand out. Caeda thrust it onto her outstretched arm. I could feel her fingers tug at my hair as she adjusted the veil's posistion.

"Tiara." Caeda gave it to her.

"Flowers." I could smell the lilies and roses as Caeda handed them to my red-haired friend.

It seemed to be taking forever.

"What're you doing?" I grumbled. "Trying to turn me into a walking garden?"

Caeda and Malon laughed, obviously not taking in my grouchy mood. Hey, if you were sitting tehre for three hours straight going through the torture of make-up, you'd know what I feel like.

"A little more, Zel... here, got the jewels, Caeda?"

"Here's the saphire..."

"You sure you guys are my friends?" I asked, turning to look at them. They both nodded.

"But you two have aabsolutley no sympathy for me."

They both nodded again.

"No, we don't!" Malon said cheerfully. "I'm having a rather lot of fun right now, Zel, so please don't ruin it."

"I wish I could, bu-"

"But I'd force you to go through another style of comsteics," Malon finished.

"Evil," I muttered. I'm not sure that Malon could hear me, though. She probably just ignored me.

_1 hour later..._

"DONE YET?"

"Yep," Caeda said. And it's almost time for the ceremony to start, I better get going. DOn't trip, alright?"

Sure. Most likely I'll trip, no matter how hard I try. Blame the stupid train. And highheels. Malon and Caeda seemed to be determined to make me fall on my face on my way down the aisle.

"Bye!"

We waited a few minutes, and I stood up.

"Malon?" I asked. "When do we go?"

Malon was my bridesmaid. She fingered the fluffy pink dresss she was holding as she smiled at me.

"Not too nervous, are we?"

"No," I began indignantly. "I..." I let my voice trail off. Maybe I am nervous. But being the stubborn type, I refise to admit it.

We could hear the music start up. Malon waited for a few stanzas before moving to the doorway.

"My cue," she said. Your dad's gonna be up here soon, he'll tell you when to go."

My head felt dizzy.

"Best of luck," she said as she left the room. Great. Now I'm left by myself to wonder about my fate: whether I'd trip on my train or twist my ankles walking in those ridiculous high heels.

I heard my dad enter the room.

"Nervous?" he asked. I nodded numbly. Dad knew I wasn't the type to talk when I was nervous (well, not to him, anyway) so we just waited in silence. And then he took my arm.

"Time to go, Zel. Our cue."

Once again I nodded numbly.

The walk down the stairs into the main hall was long. Really long. I had to concentrate on not tripping half the time. Dang it, Malon, why'd you make me wear these?

"Calm," my dad murmered. "Calm."

I took a few deep breaths. That didn't help my hyperventilating at all. But then I glanced over the railing, past the wedding guests, to the front podium. I could see Link there. He turned to look at me, flashing that crooked grin of his at me.

Okay, maybe it was a good idea that I wore those shoes. At least they kept me from running down there.

Surprisingly, it took only a short while for me (and my dad) to get to the podium. Link grinned again, his smile widening as he watched me. My face turned redder. Which was unnecessary, considering how much blush powder I think Malon used.

My father took my hand and placed it in Link's. I could feel his warm fingers close around mine. I guess I didn't mind the wedding ceremony, so long as I could be with him.

I zoned out during the wedding vows. The only part I really remember was when I said "I do." Other than that, I remembered nada.

"And now," Rauru (the priest) said. "I pronounce you husband and wife."

I glanced up at Link. He smirked, leaning over as he pressed his lips against mine.

"You look great," he said.

"Thanks," I responded, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm glad you think so."

I threw the boquet over my shoulder. Link let go of me for a moment, and I turned to see who caught it.

Caeda's eyes widened as a boquet of freesia, lilies, and roses sailed into her arms. I saw her glance at Marth, who was the best man. I watched as Marth returned Caeda's slightly unsure smile. Note: I must tell Caeda to invite me to their wedding.

"Time to dance," Link murmered as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

_Epilouge (1 year after Link and Zelda's marriage) Link's P.O.V._

_"Morning, Zel," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "You spent the whole night up, didn't you?"_

_She smiled wanly. "You can't blame me. All these stupid documents..." she sighed. I laughed lightly._

_"If you continue doing this for long, you'll get sick. It's not good for you... or for the baby."_

_Her eyes widened. "H-how did you know?"_

_Once again I laughed. "It's getting eather obvios," I told her, my hand trailing along her stomach. "Besides, I asked Impaz about the signs of pregnancy. She has experience with delivering babies."_

_Zelda grinned. "Guess I can't keep anything hidden from you, can I?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Oh, well..." she rested her head on my shoulder. "Can you believe it, though? Hyrule's going to have an heir. "_

_"Oh, I'd believe it," I told her, nuzzling her hair. "Love you, Zel."_

_"I love you too."_

**Well, there you have it. Now please put away the tomatoes. **

**GO REVIEW !**


End file.
